My Summer at Hermione Granger's
by HarryandHermioneLove
Summary: Hogwarts is let out for the year and instead of going to the Dursleys and then to the Burrow, Harry spends the whole summer with Hermione instead. What will happen when Ron is out of the picture and Harry and Hermione are alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: This is a work of fiction based in the world created by J.. They aren't mine and I make no money from them. I just like to let them out to play.

A/N: Beginning of a new story. Please Read and Review!

School was over at last. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had finally closed its sacred halls for the summer, much to the joy of the 7th year students. Every person, even Hermione Granger, was excited for the new chapter in their lives to open, however, the exciting transition had to occur first: Summer.

Ron jogged up to Hermione, his trunk dragging behind him. "You're going to Lavender's Party right?" He asked, although he was fully aware that he had asked Hermione at least twice before and she had said that she was.

"For the last time Ron," She scoffed, annoyed, "Yes, I am going." Her eyes rolled in her head, sick of the never ending jabber of her ginger-haired friend.

"Lay off her mate." Remarked Harry from the other side of Hermione. "You've asked her, what, 20 times?"

"I have not!" Said Ron, flushing his trademark color of red. "Honestly, why don't you just leave me and Hermione alone. Go snog my sister of something."

Harry tried to keep his temper in check. "Ron, for the last time, your sister almost _poisoned_ me with amortentia! We more than broke up months ago!"

Ron rolled his eyes at the inconvenience of his baby sister doing a thing like that. Harry and Ginny were both fine so nothing was wrong. "Whatever." He said, in a female-like tone.

The trio neared the trains and got in one compartment. Hermione and Harry shared a look while Ron got up not five minutes after they started moving stating that he was bored.

As he left Hermione anxiously looked to Harry. "Ok, here's the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

Hermione shook her head, "You don't honestly believe that I'd leave you with the Dursleys until you were officially allowed to do magic right? I've been talking to Dumbledore for months and we have charms and spells and, well really everything that could stop Voldemort from getting to you."

"Wait, where exactly am I staying then? The Burrow?"

"Of course not Harry! I'm not leaving you alone with that wrench any longer. I'm not forgetting she almost poisoned you! Why, you're staying at my house!"

Harry was dumbfounded. "Wait, your house? With… with your parents and everything?"

"Well, I don't think my parents are _that_ horrible!" She said, looking a little dejected. "I mean, they were getting excited about meeting 'the' boy I talk to constantly. But, of course, I mean if you don't want to, I don't want to pressure you. It's all your choice."

Harry spoke quickly after Hermione did saying, "No, no, I'd love to stay with you and your parents. Of course I'd want to!" He gave her a short hug and Hermione beamed.

"Well that's great! My parents will be picking us up at the…" She stopped at Ron' sudden arrival and shout.

"Wait! What's this about you and Harry and your parents and…" He ran out of things to say. "Harry's going with you?" He said disbelivingly.

"Well he's for sure not going to your house. Once again, Ginny tried to kill him. My home is the safest and most comfortable place there is at the moment." There was no arguing with this side of Hermione. Her mind was set and there was no changing it.

The rest of the train passed quickly. Ron sulked. Harry was inwardly excited and Hermione was both inwardly and outwardly excited.

At last the train lurched to a halt in front of the Kings Cross station. Ron gave a pitiful flare at Hermione, and then a confused look at Harry. "C'mon Harry, at least come say hello to my mother!" He pleaded.

Harry agreed and walked off the train. Not four seconds after he left the steps he was engulfed in a signature 'Molly Weasley' hug, more like tackle. "Oh Harry my dear! I hope you had a wonderful time at Hogwarts." Said Molly, then glancing at Ron and clicking her tongue. "Ronald Weasley, you have chocolate all over your face! Let me fix it!" She licked her thumb and pushed against Ron's mouth and cheeks.

Ron blushed and pushed his mother away with an embarrassed look. "Mom!" He groaned out loud.

Just as Hermione was rolling her eyes at Ron's antics, Molly took Harry by the arm. "Now, Harry m'dear. Arthur and I will be at the Dursleys on July 16th, you need to be all ready to leave and we'll talk with your…" She didn't finish the sentence because Harry interrupted. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione's parents first offered a room and everything I'd need at their house and I accepted.

Molly looked pissed, but didn't take any action against Harry. "Well if you think that's best for you…" She muttered reluctantly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled, as he got pulled away into the line to cross the border into the regular muggle station.

"Come on Harry! My parents are waiting." Hermione had a large grin on her face as she got to the front of the line and swept through the wall.

Harry couldn't help smiling with her because the smile was infectious. As he raced his way up to the brick wall he said softly to himself, "Well, here goes something!"

A/N: New chapters will be added as fast as I can churn them out! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: This is a work of fiction based in the world created by J.. They aren't mine and I make no money from them. I just like to let them out to play.

A/N: Please Read and Review! Hope you guys like it!

There they were. Two beaming, proud and obviously happy parents stood in front of him. Hermione's parents looked like a vision to Harry. He never really saw a time where parents weren't busy or yelling at their other child, but now he saw the difference.

Robert and Elinore Granger reminded Harry of what his parents may have been like if they were here with him. He glanced at Hermione, who was now racing toward her father and rushing into his open arms and thought of what is life could have been, should have been, without the cruel fact of Voldemort.

Hermione glanced back at Harry, smiling, and said, "Harry, come here, meet my parents!" She pointed to both of them, "Robert Granger, my dad, and Elinore Granger, my mom."

Harry went to shake hands with Mrs. Granger, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry, we've heard so much about you, it's like we're already family."

"Oh, um, thanks Mrs. Granger." Harry said awkward, pulling away from the hug shyly. He turned to Mr. Granger, feeling a bit more at home with another male.

He shook his hand, yet missed the look on Mr. Granger's face because of Harry's strong grip. Quidditch pays off.

"Ok kids, the car's over in the west parking lot. It'll take oh, I don't know, maybe an hour to get home." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Sorry Harry, I know you might have wanted to get home faster because you've been with the Weasleys, but since my parents are muggles, it's the only way." Hermione blurted out quickly, embarrassed the minute after she had.

"Nonsense Hermione. It's perfectly fine!" Harry said, wondering why his best friend seemed nervous.

'_It's not like Hermione to be like this?'_ He thought, _'Maybe she's just nervous about her parents meeting me? Oh, maybe she has a right to be nervous. I mean really. Wait, what if her parents really don't like me? What if Hermione told them about what we have been doing the past few years? I'm sure they won't be happy with the person who put their daughter in tons of danger. She could have been killed so many times. Oh, great. Now I'm in the house of people who hate me. Wonderful.'_

"Harry…" Hermione said for at least the tenth time. "Are you even listening to me?" Come one, school ended not even a day ago and you're already in the 'I don't have to think because I'm so cool mode."

Harry jumped out of his reverie realizing that Hermione was talking to him. "Oh, sorry, what?" He asked, which earned at scoff from Hermione.

"Welcome back to Earth!" She said sarcastically, but not hurting Harry's feelings. Harry chuckled. "We're home!"

Robert and Elinore were at the back of the car, getting out the luggage and placing it on the ground. "Can't one of you just 'poof' it into your rooms?" He asked, straining to drag Hermione's trunk behind him.

"Sorry dad," Responded Hermione, "Doesn't work that way." She smiled. Harry smiled. It was like magic. When one felt an emotion so did the other, the exact same way. Hermione's mother noticed this and she too smiled.

"So," Hermione said anxiously, "I'll show you your room!" She pulled Harry by the arm but missed and grabbed his hand up the stairs right in the entryway.

Two doors passed as they walked down the narrow hallway before Hermione opened the next door. The walls were just white, but Harry's bed was a dark wood with green linens and looked huge. He looked around the room taking it in. There was also a desk, matching the wood of the bed and it had a computer on it.

Hermione walked across the room to open a window.

"Hermione, I'm not sure I'd know how to work the computer. I mean, the Dursleys had a few in some rooms, but I was never allowed to use it, or even touch it." Harry blushed at, wonder why he was sounding like a pathetic little first year.

Hermione tufted with her lips feeling the need to hurt the Dursleys, and said to Harry, "Well, you _are_ one of the smartest wizards in our year, I'm sure you can figure it out. Yet, if you need any help, feel free to ask me."

Harry smiled gratefully, but Hermione who was all work said, "Come on, let's start getting your things unpacked."

So the two set off, folding shirt by shirt, shorts by shorts, and to Harry's discomfort, boxers by boxers.

"Hermione, honestly, let me fold that one!" Harry said, trying to pull a pair of his boxers out of Hermione's hands. Unfortunately for him, he grazed a part of Hermione's open stomach.

Not only did Harry flush because he touched the skin of his best friend, but Hermione also burst into giggles.

Harry backed away, wondering what had happened to Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "You should know I'm ticklish there!"

'_Ticklish.'_ Thought Harry, _'Hermione is ticklish?'_

"Well," Said Harry out-loud this time, "How was I supposed to know you were ticklish?" He asked, while suddenly becoming very daring.

He grabbed Hermione gently and slightly pushed her over the bed, his fingers waggling as they approached the soft, smooth skin of Hermione, mercilessly tickling her with out end.

Hermione tried to fight back, she really did, but the soft weight of Harry over her made her dizzy with emotion, not to mention though, that the tickling was making her laugh and squirm like no other.

As Harry finally relented, his fingers sore and tired, Hermione realized how close they were physically, Harry's lips right over hers, their noses just not touching, their labored breathing going back and forth between the two.

They were so close to their lips connecting, until, "Hermione! Harry! Dinner!" was yelled out by Mrs. Granger.

Both teens flushed, Harry moving off Hermione and Hermione moving off the bed. Not looking at each other, they headed off to dinner.

A/N: Got you there, huh? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been way too long since I've last updated, but things have been super hectic for a long time! But I'm back and hopefully I'll update soon! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll reply! Please Read and Review! Chapter 3

'_How could I have done that?'_ Hermione chided herself as she ate a wonderful dinner of homemade spaghetti and meatballs. _'Harry is my best friend and I, I almost kissed him! What is wrong with me?'_

Meanwhile, Harry was having a similar internal debate in his head. _'Merlin Harry, that was so close! Don't let it happen again! You know that Hermione doesn't feel that way… not the way you do about her. It's too risky, it's not right. She's your best friend! That's it, nothing else!' _

His brain was clearly saying one thing, but he knew there were other feelings, much deeper feelings, hidden down inside him. Only he was the one that knew Hermione's favorite song, or knew how she bit the corner of her lip when she was thinking. He loved how she would swat him away if he teased her. And those lips… oh those lips, they were so succulent, so tempting. Sometimes, he'd catch himself staring at them, just wondering how they'd fit together with his own.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out. He jumped slightly, his mind focusing back on the dinner that he had barely touched. "Is there something on my face? Is your dinner okay for you? I'm sure mum could make you something else if you'd like."

"Oh no!" Harry said, almost in a yell. "No, no, the food is amazing, just as good if not better than Hogwarts! And no," He added lowering his voice, "Nothing is on your face, don't worry."

He scolded himself, frustrated that he'd lost track of what he was doing. Harry went back to his dinner, wolfing it down in record time. He would have to be more careful in the future.

Of course, as a mother, none of this passed the attention of Elinore Granger, who promptly nudged her husband and tried to point out the awkwardness of the teens.

Robert Granger, however, did not understand it.

"Elinore," He said at a clearly audible level, "Why on Earth do you keep nudging me?"

The women in question's eyebrows creased, as she muttered, "Nothing dear." Men would never understand.

Dinner was over soon and both teens realized that the day of traveling made them both awfully tired. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to go to sleep early, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the family room.

As both were stubborn teens, they fought passed their tiredness and went to sit on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something, Harry?" Hermione asked, getting off to couch to the cabinet that held the DVDs.

"Oh, sure. I mean, I've never really watched one before." Harry said, and immediately a frown came over Hermione's face.

"You've never watching a movie before? Oh, those horrible Dursleys." She spit the name out like venom, simply detesting those horrible relatives of Harry's. "Well then, this one is an old classic, I'm warning you though, you may want to get your tissues, it's quite the sad story."

The two settled back in the couch, Harry leaning against the armrest and Hermione snuggled against him. To another onlooker it would seem only a position that a couple would do, but Harry and Hermione were more than friends, there was some special bond in them, it just needed more time to come out.

The Titanic was the name of the movie and Harry had only briefly heard about it before, most likely in the parks near his, no he corrected himself, the Dursley's home.

Hermione was right, the story was definitely a sad one, but it was also well done. Harry related to Jack in the story, he felt the same ties to someone he couldn't have. For Jack it was Rose, but for Harry it could only be Hermione.

Harry had become aware of his feelings for Hermione soon after Ginny had poisoned him. It was Hermione who stayed with him constantly, even missing classes sometimes to stay with him. Honestly, when was there another time Hermione Granger had willingly skipped class? It was Hermione who occupied Harry's dreams at night, sometimes just her face floating around, others memories of the past.

When Harry gave himself permission to really think about it, he realized that it had always been Hermione who stood by his side. In the first year he would never have gotten past the obstacles to get to the stone if it hadn't been fore her. In his second year it was really Hermione who discovered how to get into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry remembered being incredibly worried when she was in the hospital wing. He also remembered the intense joy when she came rushing into the Great Hall and that hug she gave him. It was truly amazing.

Through the years, Hermione's loyalty and protection only got stronger. Third year was the perfect example. It was Hermione that Harry went with to go rescue Sirius. Yes, it hadn't really been Ron's fault that he broke his leg, but Hermione's ingenuity was what had saved those innocent lives.

Then later, in fourth year, Hermione stood by him when his name was called from that cup. Not even Ron, his supposed best friend, believed him about not putting his name in the cup. Again, it was Hermione that stuck by his side and helped him prepare for the tasks.

Fifth year had been rough, and Harry would be the first to admit it. With that cow Umbridge running the school, academics had become worthless. It was Hermione who helped Harry fix that with the DA. She was the one who came up with the charms and enchantments. Of course, Hermione had been his star pupil.

Harry supposed that he should have seen this attraction to Hermione a while ago. He recalled the moment that he and Cho kissed. It wasn't pleasant, after all, Cho had been crying during it! Now what he remembered was briefly seeing Hermione's face instead of Cho's.

How long had this been occurring subconsciously? It just wasn't possible that he liked Hermione as more than a friend. Besides, he had always thought that Hermione and Ron would end up together since they always had those little fights that surely had to be sexual tension.

'_But no,' _Harry tried to reason with himself, _'No good relationship bases itself on fighting and tension. Good, stable relationships come from deep understanding and initially friendship. Exactly what Hermione and I have.' _

There was no doubting it now. Harry knew that he and Hermione had what it takes to make a relationship work. Of course he was still missing one element, Hermione's desire to have a relationship.

Had Hermione ever really been in a relationship before? Harry didn't count Ron as one because nothing had ever really happened there. Had Hermione even kissed a guy before? There was only one way to find out.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered over the movie, which Hermione was watching intently. She didn't respond.

"Hermione?" He asked again, giving her a brief nudge this time.

She tore her eyes away from the screen and gave him a curious look, her eyebrows raised, exposing her chocolate brown eyes even more.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" She asked, glancing back at the screen again, as if she had missed something in the movie.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Harry asked, his face completely serious.

'_Oh Merlin.'_ Hermione thought. _'We're in the middle of watching The Titanic and he asks me if I've ever been kissed? What is going on in that boy's head?'_

She hadn't answered yet so Harry prodded her again, "Well, have you?"

"Of course I have Harry!" She said, not sure why he was asking or what information he planned to get out of this.

"Who?" Harry asked simply. He personally had no clue what prompted him to ask Hermione, but now he needed to know. Who was this guy that had taken his Hermione from him? Immediately he mentally kicked himself. She was not _his_. And no one had ever _taken_ her from him. This was his own entire fault.

"Well," started Hermione tentitivly, "During fourth year Victor and I kissed once…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her to wonder why she had ever answered the question.

"Victor?" Harry said, with a note of surprise in his voice. "Really?"

"Yes Harry, Victor!" Hermione replied with, her voice slightly impatient.

"Oh." Harry countered. Not really knowing why he was dragging this on. He didn't really want to hear about the other guys that Hermione had kissed.

The conversation ended and both teens turned back to the movie. Hermione immediately getting engrossed with it again, while Harry couldn't keep his mind off the girl sitting next to him.

Both teens saw as Jack leaned in to kiss Rose passionately, though Hermione never noticed Harry unconsciously mimicking the actions.

"Hermione." He said, his voice just a whisper.

She turned toward him and he took it as his chance.

He closed the distance, sealing his lips over hers. It was a dream. Those lips were soft, silky, smooth, and had a slight strawberry flavor.

He pulled away quickly, a blush forming in his mind.

"I, I'm sorry Hermione." He said, and he got up from the couch and left to go to his room, leaving Hermione stunned.

She touched her fingers to her lips, her mind racing.

What had just happened?


End file.
